Is love Real or FAKE!
by CrazyChix234
Summary: Flora is angered. Helia loves Krystal! How dare he! Flora cries more than ever, even the girls are hesitating! Helia abuses Flora, Krystal follows him, then they laugh when she is completely beaten and unable to stand. They mock her, bully her and send her harmful and threatening videos, pictures and messages on letters. Flora has enough, will she stop them, and get Helia back?
1. Chapter 2 Flora spies away

**Hey! How are you all? I've just recently uploaded my other story Admitting it. I still need to find a picture though :/**

**Please review at the end.  
**

**Thankies!  
Chapter 1**

**Love Betrays Flora.**

_"Stop! I mean it! Stop!"  
_Krystal was dreaming that Flora took over Helia. _"I mean it, STOP!"_

Helia walked in. "Honey, are you ok?" he asked her. "No. I had this dream about the stupid idiotic nature fairy, Flora! She took over you!" she wailed.

"Babe, that's never going to happen, you know. We both know that" Helia pecked her lips and went to sleep. Krystal stayed up for a while, wondering about their future. And who Flora's going to marry. "Flora, you are sooooooooo dead!" Krystal said before drifting off to sleep.  
Flora woke up looking at the sunrise. She dreamed that Helia was marrying Krystal. "Its possible..." she said, tears in her eyes. She put her knees to her face and sobbed for 2 hours straight.

Flora didn't feel like talking. She wanted proof. If Helia wanted her, or Krystal.

She took off in her Bloomix form and flew to Red Fountain.  
Krystal was looking out of the window, sighing. She saw green and pink glitter flying from tree to tree. "Babe, someones here!" Krystal called out. "Its go humiliate her!" Helia laughed.  
Flora was outside the school and looked up. She wasn't prepared for this. To spy on someone she 'Loved'. "Time for answers!" she disguised as Riven; whom she knew was talking to Musa in their private place, and walked in.  
"No sign of her anymore!" Krystal called. "Hey, open up! Its Riven!" Flora shouted in altitude, banging at the door. Helia opened it. "Your back!" Helia said. "Yeah, I guess I am. Look I was wondering, do you have any advice? Me and Musa still need to talk" she said. "Kiss her." and when he said that, Krystal kissed Helia passionately. "Thanks" Flora barged out and sobbed. She turned back into herself. She turned into her Sirenix and flew out.

"Shes back! But shes going away!" Krystal called. Helia kissed her and they fell onto the bed.

Flora ran until her legs couldn't bring her anymore. She cried and blacked out, after crying for another 3 hours.

She woke up, finding 2 people in front of her. Then, it revealed Helia and Krystal laughing at her.

"What?" she said, annoyed. "Care to look at someone crying? Not cool!"

"I'll show you, whats cool!" Helia replied, punching Flora.

"Helia, I-"

Krystal kicked her.

"What are you-"

Krystal punched her in the face. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" a voice shouted at Krystal. "MIELE, NOOOOO!" Flora shouted. Helia swiped her with his sword.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	2. Chapter 1 Love Betrayed Flora

**Hey! How are you all? I've just recently uploaded my other story Admitting it. I still need to find a picture though :/**

**Please review at the end.  
**

**Thankies!  
Chapter 1**

**Love Betrays Flora.**

_"Stop! I mean it! Stop!"  
_Krystal was dreaming that Flora took over Helia. _"I mean it, STOP!"_

Helia walked in. "Honey, are you ok?" he asked her. "No. I had this dream about the stupid idiotic nature fairy, Flora! She took over you!" she wailed.

"Babe, that's never going to happen, you know. We both know that" Helia pecked her lips and went to sleep. Krystal stayed up for a while, wondering about their future. And who Flora's going to marry. "Flora, you are sooooooooo dead!" Krystal said before drifting off to sleep.  
Flora woke up looking at the sunrise. She dreamed that Helia was marrying Krystal. "Its possible..." she said, tears in her eyes. She put her knees to her face and sobbed for 2 hours straight.

Flora didn't feel like talking. She wanted proof. If Helia wanted her, or Krystal.

She took off in her Bloomix form and flew to Red Fountain.  
Krystal was looking out of the window, sighing. She saw green and pink glitter flying from tree to tree. "Babe, someones here!" Krystal called out. "Its go humiliate her!" Helia laughed.  
Flora was outside the school and looked up. She wasn't prepared for this. To spy on someone she 'Loved'. "Time for answers!" she disguised as Riven; whom she knew was talking to Musa in their private place, and walked in.  
"No sign of her anymore!" Krystal called. "Hey, open up! Its Riven!" Flora shouted in altitude, banging at the door. Helia opened it. "Your back!" Helia said. "Yeah, I guess I am. Look I was wondering, do you have any advice? Me and Musa still need to talk" she said. "Kiss her." and when he said that, Krystal kissed Helia passionately. "Thanks" Flora barged out and sobbed. She turned back into herself. She turned into her Sirenix and flew out.

"Shes back! But shes going away!" Krystal called. Helia kissed her and they fell onto the bed.

Flora ran until her legs couldn't bring her anymore. She cried and blacked out, after crying for another 3 hours.

She woke up, finding 2 people in front of her. Then, it revealed Helia and Krystal laughing at her.

"What?" she said, annoyed. "Care to look at someone crying? Not cool!"

"I'll show you, whats cool!" Helia replied, punching Flora.

"Helia, I-"

Krystal kicked her.

"What are you-"

Krystal punched her in the face. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" a voice shouted at Krystal. "MIELE, NOOOOO!" Flora shouted. Helia swiped her with his sword.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
